


Emotional overload

by Callie_Girl



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: During Canon, Empathy, F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: The stress caused by Jasper revealing his theory about the newborn army almost sends the empath into an anxiety attack.Thank God Alice knows what to do.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 41
Collections: Twilight





	Emotional overload

Emotions permeated the air like smoke, each so vivid and intense that Jasper could barely breathe, could barely even hear his own thoughts over the emotions that weren’t even his. Wave after wave of new anxieties washed over him, threatening to pull him under. He needed to leave, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t fight back against the smoke that was gathering in his mind, shutting down his senses-

“Jazz,” And suddenly, Alice was by his side, holding his arm gently. “Do you need some air?”

He took a deep breath, about to answer, but a new spike of anxiety, this one so intense it felt like an ice pick through his brain, completely derailed his train of thought. His hands flew up to clutch his head, and his teeth bared in a growl. Instantly more emotions rose up, each one vying for his attention-

Oh God oh God oh God-

He barely even registered Alice putting a hand between his shoulder blades and leading him outside until they were both deep into the woods, where he could finally think. He sank to the forest floor, knees curling up against his chest.

“Are you okay?” She knelt in front of him, one hand hovering to brush his hair out of his face. Not grounded enough to speak, he shook his head rapidly. “Too much?” He nodded jerkily, and she ran a feather-light touch over his forehead. “Okay. Do you need me to get Esme?”

This time, it was his own panic that swamped him, “Please don’t go.”

Alice nodded, shifting so she was sitting next to him and putting one thin arm over his shaking shoulders, pulling him close, “Okay. The scale of one to ten, one being perfectly fine and ten being anxiety attack?”

“Um… eight?”

She nodded again. Somehow, she was perfectly calm, and he clung to her emotions like a lifeline, something to keep him from drowning. The anxiety was fading slowly now that he was away from the sources, and he finally got control over it.

He could modify the emotions of anyone in the world except his own. Sometimes his gift was maddeningly useless.

“Better?” Alice pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Much better, thank you.”

“Are you ready to go back?”

“Oh God no.” She laughed, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, eyes slipping shut.

“We’re going to be okay,” Alice whispered. “Everyone’s going to be okay. The newborns will fail. It’ll be okay.”

“Last time I checked, you’re visions weren’t working with this.”

“I don’t need to see it to know it,” She claimed, “Our family is strong, and you’re a wonderful teacher. We’ll be fine. I know we will.”

He smiled, kissing the top of her head, “Thanks, Alice.”

“Always.”


End file.
